No basta
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Cuando un padre no se ha dedicado al completo a su hijo, intentar hablar con el... no basta. Songfic tomado de "La trampa de Elisa" inspirado en la cancion de Franco de Vita. ESTÁ ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS


Disclairmer: Los personajes pertencen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Fanfic sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento. Espero y les guste.

 ** _No basta_**.

Las vacaciones de verano en Escocia terminaron, el Duque de Grandchester estaba en el colegio para hacer otra de sus jugosas "cooperaciones con la enseñanza" y de paso para ver a Terry, su rebelde hijo.

-Como esta mi hijo, rectora?

-Bien, a veces esta demasiado bien- La hermana Gray estaba en lo cierto. No era ningún secreto para ella ni las demás monjas que Candy es la única que podia "domar" al castaño. Sabía muy bien que entre ellos habia algo mas que una amistad.

-Quisiera hablar con el en privado. -Richard Grandchester era conciente de que Terry no lo recibiria con los brazos abiertos aun asi decidio correr el riesgo.

-Enviaré a buscarlo. -manifestó la hermana Gray, una religiosa se dirigía a buscar al aludido sin embargo Su excelencia dijo que no era necesario.

-No se moleste, yo iré a su cuarto. -Dicho esto el duque fue ver a su hijo, llamó a la puerta pero al ver que no habia respuesta entró a la habitación, estaba decidido a hablar con el cueste lo que cueste. Terry le daba la espalda, tenia su mirada puesta en la ventana, sus manos agarraban una de las cortinas.

-Hola Terruce- dijo a modo de saludo. Desde que tiene uso de razón, siempre lo llamaba por su nombre completo, nunca le decia Terry como le gustaba que todos lo hicieran, hasta para eso Richard era frio, clásico de los Grandchester - Quiero hablar contigo, sientate. -El castaño seguia dandole la espalda, obviamente al Grandchester mayor le dolia la actitud del joven para con el, su hijo le estaba pagando con la misma moneda tantos años de abandono e indiferencia, Desde que Terry era un niño nuncale daba ni un poco de afecto por darle más importancia a sus ocupaciones en el ducado, apenas tenía tiempo para el. Para compensar la falta de cariño, le compraba objetos lujosos e inecesarios.

-Ayer he recibido una carta de Eleanor, dice que quiere vivir contigo. -Finalmente Richard logró lo que queria pues el joven volteo a verlo. Estaba en lo cierto, despues de reconciliarse, Eleanor Baker le habia propuesto vivir con el, pero no podia hacerlo por el momento porque una personita muy especial iba a extrañarlo y viceversa. -Hijo, no sabia que seguias viendo a esa mujer.

Aquel comentario causó indignacion en el rebelde, quien salio en defensa de su madre como todo buen hijo. -Esa mujer? Esa mujer como tú la llamas es mi madre! Y una vez la amaste. -Como siempre ,nuestro hermoso Terry sabia exactamente que decir.

-Eso se acabó. -Al oir esto, el castaño lanzó una mirada asesina a su padre, tenia unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, ya iba a armarse una pelea tremenda entre ellos.

-No olvides que eres un Grandchester y debes cuidar el nombre de la familia. -Sentencio el aristocrata, le encantaba sacar el maldito tema del honor de la familia a relucir.

-Ya lo sé tu te divorciaste de Eleanor Baker por cuidar de ese nombre. -Nuestro rebelde habia puesto el dedo en la llaga, sin pensarlo dos veces, Richard Grandchester le propinó una cachetada y se marchó no sin antes decirle...

-Te prohibo que vuelvas a verla si lo haces te voy a desheredar. -Poco a poco Terry iba levantandose, su padre le habia pegado, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, esa cachetada le confirmaba una vez mas que no lo quería. No le importaba en lo más minímo ser el siguiente duque, Eleanor Baker era su madre y por lo tanto tenía todo el derecho del mundo de verla cuantas veces quiera, Richard no podia castigarlo solo por el hecho de querer ver a la mujer que dio la vida pues **_ahora su hijo era un hombre mucho más grande y fuerte que el, simplemente áun no se daba cuenta de aquello._**

 ** _Fin_**.

 ** _No_ _basta_**

 _Traerlos al mundo porque es obligatorio_

 _Porque son la base del matrimonio_

 _O porque te equivocaste en la cuenta_

 _No basta_

 _Con llevarlos a la escuela a que aprendan_

 _Porque la vida cada vez es más dura_

 _Ser lo que tu padre no pudo ser_

 ** _No basta_**

 ** _Que de afecto tu le has dado bien poco_**

 ** _Todo por culpa del maldito trabajo_**

 ** _Y del tiempo_**

 _No basta_

 _Porque cuando quizo hablarte un problema_

 _Tu le dijiste niño será mañana_

 _Es muy tarde estoy cansado_

 _No basta_

 _Comprarle todo lo que quizo comprarse_

 _El auto nuevo antes de graduarse_

 _Que viviera lo que tu no has vivido_

 _No basta_

 _Con creer ser un padre excelente_

 _Porque eso te dice la gente_

 _A tus hijos nunca les falta nada_

 _No basta_

 _Porque cuando quizo hablarte de sexo_

 _Se te subieron los colores al rostro_

 _Y te fuiste_

 _No basta_

 _Porque de haber tenido un problema_

 _Lo había resuelto comprando en la esquina_

 _Lo que había, lo que había_

 ** _No basta_**

 ** _Con comprarle curiosos objetos_**

 ** _No basta_**

 ** _Cuando lo que necesita es afecto_**

 ** _Aprender a dar valor a las cosas_**

 _Porque tu no le serás eterno_

 ** _No basta_**

 ** _Castigarlo por haber llegado tarde_**

 ** _Si no has caído ya tu chico es un hombre_**

 ** _Ahora más alto y más fuerte_**

 ** _Que tu._**

Hola de nuevo chicos! He estado alejada de la civilizacion y por eso no publicaba ¡afortunadamente ya tengo internet de nuevo.. Aqui en Perú el dia del padre es el tercer domingo de junio, deja un review con tu comentario si te gustó la historia y comenta cuando es el dia del padre en tu pais. Nos vemos en otro fanfic. Saludos.


End file.
